tanki_online_the_best_tankifandomcom-20200213-history
Garage
=Garage= Jump to: navigation, search Turrets Main article: Turrets'Weapons play a very important role in Tanki Online. The type of gun you choose will strongly affect your playing style, whether it is aggressive, lightning-fast attacks or firing from protected positions. In addition, your weapon of choice can be upgraded. All guns have four modifications — M0 to M3 — from weakest to strongest. The price of lower modifications isn't high so you can try the most popular tactics on junior ranks without having to spend a large number of crystals. However, it's impossible to get everything you want at once. Particular guns and modifications can be purchased only at a certain rank. Hulls Main article: 'Hulls'Choosing the right gun is only part of your success. You also need to choose a hull. The good news is that there are plenty of those in Tanki Online. From the lightest and fastest to the heaviest and best protected. Each hull has also has 4 modifications, from M0 to M3. You can try the most popular tactics on junior ranks without having to spend a large amount of crystals. But it’s impossible to get everything you want at once. Particular hulls and modifications can only be purchased at a certain rank. Paints Main article: 'Paints'You can further personalize your tank using all sorts of paints. In addition, the paint you apply not only changes the look of your battle machine but also gives it protection from certain guns. There are also special kinds of paints that are used by representatives of the game’s administration. Supplies Main article: 'Supplies'''During a battle, in chat you will occasionally see words such as “Drugs!” or “Drugger!”. These words are in '''no way related to the use of illegal substances. They simply refer to people who are using Supplies. These items from the garage allow you to temporarily boost a particular feature of your tank while in battle, or place an explosive mine in the battlefield. Passes Main article: 'Passes'Passes give you certain privileges in the game. Take part in battles where supplies are forbidden, get special deals for buying crystals, or earn experience faster. All of this is possible with the respective Pass. Some Passes can be given to you as a daily gift, while others can be bought in the Shop. Crystals Main article: 'Crystals'Crystals are the in-game currency. They are used to upgrade your tank and buy supplies. Buying new items In order to buy a new item in the Shop which is located just below your garage, you need to: — Drag the scrollbar to find the desired item and then click on it. — In the Information section you will find a description of the selected item, as well as the Buy button that you need to click on. Note: If the buy button is inactive, it means that you do not have enough crystals or the required minimum rank to purchase the selected item. If you do not have enough crystals, the button will read "Buy". Click on it to purchase the remaining amount of crystals using one of the payment services. If the item is not available because of your rank, its icon will be colored in gray. — You can confirm or cancel the purchase in the window that appears after you click Buy. If the operation is successful, the item will be instantly removed from the Shop to your Garage.